Stitch's search
by stitchfan
Summary: stitch needs something in his life...this is his search and his answer
1. the beggining

-1This is my story…parts of it is a little…confusing but I really like the message it gives and I feel it holds true to Stitch and I like it. Also I have no idea if im telling the story as stitch or as a person IN the story or just a floating invisible force…or and this is what I think it is someone who heard it from Stitch's mouth and wrote it down. I would love feedback please send me a note or email me!

It doesn't take a person very long to see when their life needs something more. And it takes even less time when you think as fast as he does. His life wasn't as hard as it used to be since he went public about what he was…at least after the scientists were all scared away by Jumba wanting to experiment on them…Cobra keeps most of them at bay now…he also said he got his old job back so if we needed anything he would call us…anyway back to the focus of this story.

His name is Stitch, he's about 2.5 feet tall, a somber blue fur covers most of his body except around his eyes and on his belly which is a lighter blue, he also has a dark blue spot on his back and the back of his head, he has 22 teeth, huge solid black eyes with a natural sunburst on them, bunny like ears half as tall again as him, 4 fingers on each hand and a total of 16 in all. He has very round feet with 4 little toes on each. Another predominate feature is his nose which is almost as big as one of his eyes and is the same color as his claws. He walks with a quadrupeds swagger but has gotten to like bipedal transportations and can get around in the buggy when he needs to get their fast. Anyway the thing that's been bugging him lately…the reason he's been so sad and tired is…half the time he's alone…either Lilos at school or hula class and the teachers say he's to distracting to be their, all the kids just want to look at him and don't pay attention to anything else. So for Lilos sake he keeps away from her school…or at least from her class. After a rather trying day of not being interesting (he "went puppy" to school and got attacked by school security) he managed to lose them in the other side of the school…what Lilo called the "taller, meaner, more Mertal like people" it turns out their just middle and high school kids…it wasn't that different than Lilos part of the school…their was a separate cafeteria and (this is probably why Lilo thought they were all mean) the nurses office was next to the gym class…so if you get hurt or in a fight you end up with the biggest meanest kids and it happens to be that Lilo and mertle go their a lot (back to story) Stitch was just a puppy their…he wasn't special in any way, other than the fact he was blue, he kept his head down and eyes squinty but still noticed kids pointing and laughing at him a couple of kids all laughed asking who spray painted the dog Stitch could only laugh under his breath at their ignorance. No one seemed to care their was a stray dog over here and he found out why very soon…in a room with an open door, about 30 kids all sat in desks about the right size for Stitch to stand in he thinks about stuff like that a lot watching another person writing on the whiteboard and on the teachers desk was about 5 different animals, a bird, a tiny blue monkey and a few reptiles and amphibians, after reading the door and the whiteboard Stitch realized it was an advanced class that studied animals from around the world…they called it "evolution" Stitch didn't really care about that word, it made him sad thinking he was the most advanced creature in the universe and nothing would ever be like him again (back to the story) something picked him up, grabbed both his arms and legs, tied him up and put him in a cage all in one motion…he could've gotten out but didn't think it was anything that could hurt him so he just laid their trying to see how many people had grabbed him when he wasn't paying attention. He was quickly brought into the class and put on the desk with the other animals…but to Stitch's surprise only one person had captured him…after a few minutes of looking at him the man just said he was a koala that some kids probably "found" and "modified" he said the words with malice while looking sad at Stitch. Something else was in the mans voice to…probably confused as to where he came from. He asked the teacher who had brought the animal to class. She didn't know so he started to introduce himself. He said he was from another country…he also said he has to do that a lot pointing at Stitchto keep them from hurting themselves Stitch got another long look after he snorted at that remark he went on about where each animal came from pausing at Stitch and finishing with what each one eats and for one of the reptiles…what it doesn't eat…the whole class laughed at that but quickly stopped when they heard a maddening cackle coming from Stitch's cage. No one moved…not even the teacher who had suddenly stopped writing on the board. Thinking he had blown his only real cover Stitch was about to make a break for it. He was going to wait for them to make the first move though. The man giving the lecture leaned in really close to the cage and almost to himself whispered "can you understand me?" not wanting to scare the man remembering Nani and the branch Stitch just nodded. The man didn't exactly freak as Stitch had suspected but he quickly grabbed the teacher and Stitch's cage and got them both out of the class without another word. After the door to the class was closed and they were certain not to be overheard if they whispered the man started yelling "what kind of person would bring that here?! realizing he was still holding the THAT he slowly put Stitch's cage on the ground Stitch knew he had to do something mainly because the teacher didn't know what was going on. So he did what he was good at…he got out of the cage, but he did it as nondestructively as he could…he ripped off the rope he was tied with and just undid the lock on the door. He stood up on 2 legs to be respectful and was about to say something…but couldn't because the bell rang and right after that a stampede of hungry students filled the halls trying to get to the cafeteria. A long confusion ensued where Stitch was forcefully pushed in the direction of the cafeteria. Knowing he would be confronted sooner or later he tried to escape the fray and made it into another class before anyone noticed him. What he seen in the class both frightened and filled him with wonder, the whole class was quietly seated hands folded waiting for their teacher to dismiss them and looking to Stitch's dismay directly at him. The teacher hadn't seen him yet so he was about to go for the window when one of the students raised her hand. "uh teacher?" the girl asked innocently. But the teacher didn't turn around. She tried again "uh you may want to turn around!" she said more urgently. "what is it now!" the teacher turned to the girl but hadn't seen Stitch because she had turned the wrong way. "you know you don't get out early just because its lunch time." said the teacher mildly. The girl flinched but didn't hesitate "I just thought you should know…hes here." she pointed directly at Stitch. To the classes delight the teacher flinched and very slowly looked towards the door, and when she seen Stitch standing their looking rather like the teacher did actually she passed out. Stitch knew that if he ran away now he may get in more trouble later so he stayed and wasn't really sure what to do, he thought of trying CPR but that would give her a heart attack if she woke up. so he just stood their. One of the students quietly got up went to the teachers desk and pulled out a small container, opened it, smelled it gave a start and put it under the teachers nose. Stitch just stood their watching them resuscitate their teacher with smelling salt. After the teacher gained consciousness and was coherent enough to speak Stitch tried to make his escape. He was halfway out the window when he heard his name, it wasn't yelled like he normally hears from Nani but almost like how Lilo says it, not so much love as Lilo but with respect and it stopped him in his tracks. He waited not wanting to turn around because he wasn't sure what was happening. It was the girl, the same girl that had spoken before to the teacher and she was still in her seat hands folded. Everyone was looking at her or trying to if they sat in front of her and Stitch seen all this because now he had turned around and was walking towards the front of the class near the teacher who was trying to talk but was just making choking noises and pointing at him. Stitch jumped up onto the teachers desk and really looked at the class for the first time, everyone was now focused on him except for the girl who was now flipping through her notebooks for something. Stitch still didn't know what to do so he just walked along the edge of the desk and was studying the papers on it, "planetary alignments" was a subject of a book, "outside space" was the title of a paper. Stitch couldn't figure out what the class was about until he looked at what the teacher had just written on the board before he came in. "they walk among us" a very nice picture of himself was drawn on the board with lines pointing at his extra arms antennas and spines on his back. Their were a few sentences roughly the same as the description Jumba had given to the press. The last sentence was a list of his abilities and the very end of it was cut off "its only instinct…" Stitch had never read the public statement that had made it into the press but he could only hope it wasn't what he thought it was. Stitch was actually going to finish the sentence himself but just then the girl made an "aha" noise and pulled out a small notebook. Stitch had been reaching for a marker but stopped and turned towards her. He kind of liked her so he waved at her when she raised her hand. The girl quickly clicked her pen and in a serious tone started reading out loud. "is it true you can talk?" she then waited. Stitch smiled. "Ih". the girl quickly scribbled something in her notebook. Is all that on the board true? She was tapping on her desk with her pen. Stitch quickly scanned the board again erased the last part of the sentence and turned to the girl "Ih". he felt he should demonstrate so he decided to look more like his picture on the board. she almost chocked when she seen but everyone else's faces were blank. She read something word for word "its every instinct was to destroy but-is-good-now" she read the last part like Jumba would say and Stitch had to laugh. "Is that true?" she asked. Stitch smiled "Ih". the teacher had run out of the room, the students were all riveted, and the girl was asking him important questions that Stitch could answer, and he loved it! he raised his hand to get her to stop talking and cleared his throat. Today would be the beginning of his new life's work, teaching!


	2. the interview

-1Stitch's interview.

To make things easier I will use **BOLD** for the interviewer and _ITALIC_ for Stitch ok?

**What are your special skills?**

_alien words_

**Ok…do you speak English?**

_Ih…yes_

**Ok now what are your special skills?**

_Uhhh….im strong smart cute and fluffy!_

**Those aren't skills…**

_Ok um…_

**What kind of job are you applying for?**

_meega be…teacher!_

**What kind of teacher? What field?**

_Alien philosophy!  
_**And how do you know we need a new teacher?**

_She…ran away?_

**Well their was an incident…but**

_Is she ok?_

**Yes she's fine but we think she may have…**

_What did she say?_

**I haven't actually talked with her personally…**

_Can I have the job?_

**Uhhh…**

_glare_

**Ok fine take it. She was mean to her students anyway…**

_Takka! walks out of room_

**Did I just interview a blue dog? jumps up did I just give it a job?**

Stitch' job starts in just a few days now he needs to prepare!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Stitch is on his way home from his job interview happy as can be. He got his first real job! And not only that, he got it with people that would understand him…alien enthusiasts. Stitch decided that he would try and be professional on his first official day as teacher. The hardest thing he needed to do was get the students to be interested in working and not just asking him questions about space like before…and that girl…he didn't know what to make of her…she had his picture all over her folder, her backpack, even a bracelet with "Stitch" engraved in it. She actually cried when he said he had to leave this was after school was already out and everyone else had left and when Lilo asked where he had been he hadn't been able to tell her because he wasn't supposed to be at her school…so he said he was just looking for a job. And now he got one…probably the best job he could have hoped for. Walking home, he just had to think…what would Lilo think of him teaching at her school? What would anyone think? Nani, Jumba…Pleakly would be mad because the school wouldn't give him a job when he applied, But it just didn't seem like she would understand…for him to go from her friend to someone she had to listen to…it just didn't seem fair. He would make it up to her maybe buy her something nice with his paychecks…nah that would go to her college fund…suddenly it just came to him and he ran all the way home. By the time he got home it was getting late…he hadn't actually told anyone he was going on an interview, just that he was going out. Pleakly was picking up the laundry from a line he attached from a nearby tree to his window, Jumba was hitting a machine with a wrench nearby and Nani was yelling at both of them saying the dryer worked just fine…Lilo was still in her room probably working on her homework and Stitch though this would be the perfect time to put his idea into action. He quietly climbed the wall and went into their room, trying to stay out of her line of sight. He wasn't trying to spy on her he just wanted her to not know he was their until he was ready with her gift. "stupid algebra" Lilo only talked to herself when she was having trouble with something. Stitch was almost ready with his present but still hid when Lilo turned around. "is someone their?" she had heard him. "uhhh, aloha Lilo? Stitch decided to show himself "what are you doing in the vent?" Stitch also decided not to lie. "I was…hiding." Lilo was intrigued but didn't press the issue. "what did you get me this time? She said that last part with a smile because Stitch always tried surprising her with stuff. "well…(I got a job and wanted to surprise you with these books)" "Stitch calm down you know I cant understand that!" Lilo also knew Stitch went into tantalog when he got nervous. Stitch took a breath and smiled "I got you…books" Stitch pulled about 10 thick books out of the vent where he had put them and gave one to Lilo to look at. "Stitch these are teachers books…and are for 10th graders, where did you get them? He still wasn't sure how to tell her so he pulled out his teachers syllabus complete with his name at the top. Lilo was trying to puzzle out what it all meant when something in the yard exploded, Stitch immediately jumped out the window to put the fire out and Lilo went to see if anyone was hurt. It was surprisingly Pleakly who had caused the explosion and Jumba who had tried to stop him…he had mixed some cleaning chemicals to get a stain out and then tried to iron it…luckily everyone was ok if a little singed, Stitch had stopped the fire from spreading to the house and Nani had stopped yelling, she was speechless. Jumba started a lecture about how mixing chemicals wasn't easy and it was only true science that can get stains out safely. He then pulled a switch on his machine it started to shake… and later he swore the explosion could be seen from space! He was in the hospital for a broken leg and concussion but otherwise was fine. Stitch didn't know if this was a good time to tell everyone he got a new job, so he was going to go about his normal routine for as long as he could, it was the weekend after all. Looking back on it he probably shouldn't have given Lilo all of his teaching books, he hadn't read any of them yet and probably should before his class started. Sunday night before Lilo went to bed Stitch asked her if he could have some of his books back, he had looked for them but she was good at hiding stuff she though he shouldn't have. "not until you tell me where you got all that stuff first" Lilo was probably mad he hadn't told her the whole truth yet. Stitch asked her to get one of the books and the syllabus for him to explain. She didn't seem convinced but told him to stay where he was so she could get 1 of the books. After she got back with a book titled "alien philosophy 101" and pulled the syllabus out of her pocket Stitch started to explain. "I got a job Lilo" he pointed at the syllabus "im a teacher now" Lilo just gave him a blank stare, so he opened the book and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for. "see Lilo? Its me!" he was pointing at a picture of himself, the same picture the teacher had copied onto the whiteboard for the lesson that day. "is this why you've been sneaking around all weekend and not talking to anyone? You were scared I would be mad?" Stitch just nodded. Lilo hugged Stitch. "I would never be mad at you for this! You deserve any job you want and im happy for you." Lilo stopped hugging him "your not going to teach any of my classes are you? Stitch smiled "Naga!" they hugged again and Lilo went to get the rest of Stitch's books. This was going to be a great start to a great job! But lets see how his first day goes first!


End file.
